The Box
by Natsuki Sasahara
Summary: A Young girl named Sakuri is told never to open a certian box. Being a teenager, she opens the box and opens it and finds the YYH gang in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first fic so I need all the reviews and sudgestions I can get!!!! Flames excepted. Hope you like it!!! R & R!!!  
  
The Box  
  
A 16 year old girl with long brown hair walked down the hallway of Robrock High School. She's cramming for a test in chemistry she has after lunch. Her name is Sakuri. Her best friend, Joy, walked up behind her.  
  
"Nobel gasses, Helium, , Neon, Argon..." she mutters to herself. "Hi!" said Joy, startling Sakuri. Sakuri looked startled and looks around wildly for the speaker and spots Joy. "Oh, hi Joy. Just studying for the chemistry test today." "Are you ready for the new episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho?" Joy asks. "Of course!!! Why wouldn't I be???" Sakuri replied teasingly.  
  
They continued to gossip about what the new Yu Yu Hakusho episodes would be about, but as they approached the lunch line, Sakuri became light headed and dizzy and within three steps, she was passed out cold on the floor.  
  
Sakuri woke up to a hazy light coming in through the window. She sat up and her head started pounding "What time is it?" Sakuri mutters to her self. She turns to see the clock. It's ten till four.  
  
She gets up and goes to the bathroom. On her way back to bed, she spots a box. Sakuri remembers a dream she had last night. She had taken the box to her room and tried to open it. Opening a box really isn't that interesting, but this box was said to be magical. Her parents told her never to open it, but she had no interest in it anyway. She didn't believe in magic, but the dream of opening the box and waking right before she saw what was in it really made her wonder.  
  
"What the heck." she said to herself and picked up the box and took it to her room. Sakuri looked at the clock, five till four. Yu Yu Hakusho came on at four. Sakuri turned on her TV. Sakuri's TV was a very temperamental instrument. She had to spend a couple minuets fiddling with it before it actually came on.  
  
She watched commercials until it came on. The YYH gang was at the Dark Tournament. Hiei and the masked fighter are in Ruka's force field and Kuwabara is a lump on the ground. Kurama is sitting against a wall with a death plant growing out of his arm. Yusuke is in the ring fighting Jin, the wind master.  
  
The screen flashes to Hiei and the Masked Fighter. Ruka just realized that she is really healing Hiei. "Bitch" Sakuri mutters at Ruka. Hiei is her favorite character but the only person that knows is Joy. The show breaks for a commercial. Sakuri's head is still hurting so she takes some Tylenol. When she gets back, the commercial is still going. She sits down and notices the box again.  
  
"I wonder..." Sakuri says"what's inside." She opens the box. It's completly empty. Sakuri sighs and closes it just as the show comes back on.  
  
BAM!!! The TV blows up and shatters across the floor. "Damn. Knew it was gonna blow someday..." Sakuri muttered and started to pick up the glass. As she turns to go back to bed, she sees a dark figure standing by her bed. He's short with black, spiked hair and a cocky, somewhat confused expression.  
  
"What are you doing here???" Sakuri demanded. "Where am I?" The boy replied in a in an expressionless, somewhat familar voice. "Don't play Stupid!!!" Sakuri exclaimes as the boy gives her a death stare. "Who are you?" He asks in a cold tone. "My name is Sakuri. What's yours?" She says in the same cold tone.  
  
Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own YYH  
  
Thank you to my only Two reviews, Saisaishi and MorningStar99. Hope more people review!!!  
  
Recap:  
"What are you doing here???" Sakuri demanded. "Where am I?" The boy  
replied in a in an expressionless, somewhat familiar voice. "Don't  
play Stupid!!!" Sakuri exclaims as the boy gives her a death stare.  
"Who are you?" He asks in a cold tone. "My name is Sakuri. What's  
yours?" She says in the same cold tone.  
  
"None of your business." He replies. "It is while your in my room!" Sakuri says. "Hn" is all he says  
  
The boy disappears and reappears in front of her with a katana up to her neck. "Where am I?" he asks in a deadly, bone chilling voice. "Get away from me or I'll scream." Sakuri replies and to her amazement, the boy disappears (moving too fast for her to see) and reappears by the window. He opens it and jumps out.  
  
Sakuri goes over to close the window and notices a piece of paper that that strange boy must have dropped. She picks it up and looks at it. It read "The dark Tournament" in blood red letters at the top. The card had a picture of the boy and Hiei written beside it. "It couldn't be."  
  
Change Point of view to Hiei  
  
Hiei and the masked fighter are in Ruka's tent. "Surely you have realized that you can't hold us for muck longer. Our powers are returning and yours will remain as meager as ever." the masked fighter said to Ruka.  
  
Hiei blinks. He is no longer in the tent. He's in someone's room. There's a girl picking up glass in front of him. She turns around. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "Where am I?" Hiei responds. Don't play stupid!!!" she exclaims. Hiei gives her the death stare but tries to keep things civil. "Who are you?" he asks. "My name is Sakuri" the girl says in a a cold tone similar to Hiei's "What's yours?"  
  
Hiei, realizing that this is getting him nowhere, says "None of your business." In the coldest, cruelest tone he could make. "It is while your in my room!!!" she cries. Hiei draws his sword and places it at her neck. "Where am I" Hiei asks threateningly. "Get away from me or I'll scream." Sakuri replies.  
  
Hiei backs away, but not because of the threat, but because he smelt a strong, familiar demon scent. Hiei runs over to the window, opens it, and jumps out.  
  
Change of view to Sakuri  
  
Sakuri walks over to her bed and sits down, wondering if that had really happened or if she was just hallucinating. 'The card is real, so he must be to.' She thought as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she says. "Sakuri, I just had the most wonderful dream of my life!!!" comes Joy's voice. "What happened?" Sakuri asked only half interested. "Your not going to believe this!!!" Joy said excitedly. "What?" Sakuri asks, getting more interested "I was watching the new YYH episodes and there was a commercial break. Right before the show came back on, my TV broke. I started to pick up the glass when I heard a moan behind me"  
  
"What was it???" Sakuri asked more interested. "It was Kurama! He was half awake, half asleep, and he had that killer plant coming out of his arm." She says, sounding a little dazed. "What happened?" Sakuri says. "I called you! My hallucination is still here!!!" Joy says. "Don't move. I'm coming over." Sakuri says. "Why? Sakuri. Are you there?." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx to my reviewers Kylarkallana, Saisaishiu, animekitsune24 and Silver Wind Wolf  
  
Hope you like this chapter!!!! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!!!  
  
Recap:  
"What was it???" Sakuri asked more interested.  
  
"It was Kurama! He was half awake, half asleep, and he had that  
killer plant coming out of his arm." She says, sounding a little  
dazed.  
  
"What happened?" Sakuri says.  
  
"I called you! My hallucination is still here!!!" Joy says.  
  
"Don't move. I'm coming over." Sakuri says. "Why? Sakuri. Are you  
there?."  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Sakuri runs to Joy's house and knocks on the door. Joy's mom answers. "Can I see Joy please?" Sakuri asks  
  
"Of course!!!" Joy's mom says "you know the way to Joy's room. Make yourself at home!!!"  
  
Sakuri walks over to Joy's room and knocks. Joy answers the door and lets Sakuri in.  
  
"What happened on the phone?" Joy demands  
  
"Um, Joy, that's not a hallucination." Sakuri says in an emotionless tone looking at Joy's bed.  
  
"Then who is he? He looks like Kurama." Joy says. At that the boy opens his eyes  
  
"Joy, I think that's Youko Kurama." Sakuri says in the same emotionless tone. The Boy jerks his head at the name Youko and stares at Sakuri.  
  
"Where am I, how did I get here, and how do you know my name?" the boy asks in a kind yet demanding tone. Sakuri and Joy stare at him before Sakuri speaks  
  
"Joy, we have to talk." Sakuri says and Joy and Sakuri step outside into the hallway.  
  
Once the door closes, Joy asks "What?"  
  
"I'll tell you what" Sakuri says "This is getting freaky."  
  
"Why other than the fact that there's a strange man in my room that looks like Kurama?" Joy says sarcastically.  
  
Sakuri briefs Joy in on the occurrences in her room(But leaves out the part with the sword)  
  
"You mean that is the real Kurama!?!" Joy asks, not believing her ears  
  
"Yes." Sakuri replies.  
  
"Lets go back in" Joy suggests.  
  
"Ok. But watch out for Hiei. I don't know where he is." Sakuri warns  
  
"But he can't get here!" Joy protests "were on the third floor!"  
  
"I don't oh no." Sakuri begins.  
  
Joy had just opened the door and sitting on her windowsill was Hiei. He looks up as Sakuri and Joy enter, then turns back to Kurama.  
  
"So how did we get here?" Hiei asks Kurama  
  
"Beats me. By the way, do you know Yusuke and Kuwabara came to?" Kurama says  
  
"No. I just smelt your blood nearby." Hiei replies  
  
"What are you doing in my house and how did you get here?" Joy demands Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, do you want me to go and look for them?" Hiei asks, totally ignoring Joy  
  
"Yes, but Hiei," Kurama says glancing at Joy "don't be so rude. We are in their room."  
  
"Not hers" He mutters, nodding at Sakuri. "If you need me Kurama" he continues "Just holler. I'll see." He finishes. Then his bandana glows red for just a second before he turns and jumps out the window.  
  
"Did he just commit suicide?" Joy asks Kurama worriedly  
  
"No" Kurama replies reassuringly "He'll be fine."  
  
Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like.  
Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx to all my reviewers. Thanx to joyell9292, insanekitsune, THETWOTERRORS, MysticChaos, yuki san1, Moon Owl. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap: "If you need me Kurama" he continues "Just holler. I'll see." He finishes. Then his bandana glows red for just a second before he turns and jumps out the window.  
  
"Did he just commit suicide?" Joy asks Kurama worriedly  
  
"No" Kurama replies reassuringly "He'll be fine."  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting for Hiei to return, Sakuri walks over to Kurama and starts to examine the plant embedded in his arm. Somehow, after looking at it, Sakuri knows how to safely remove it. There's only one problem, Kurama. He won't let Sakuri touch the plant, so she put her hand on Kurama's head and concentrated on deep sleep. When she removed her hand, Kurama was fast asleep.  
  
Joy walks out to get some bandages and when she gets back, Sakuri's holding a pile of ashes that was the plant. Kurama is still fast asleep. Sakuri sits down on the bed and is panting heavily while Joy is wrapping up Kurama's arm.  
  
Once Sakuri is breathing normal again, the doorbell rings. Joy and Sakuri go and see who's there. There were two boys at the door, one with slicked back black hair and one with red hair and a stupid grin on his face. "Who are you?" Sakuri asks curiously.  
  
"Hi! Were with Kurama." says the boy with the slicked back hair  
  
"Where is Hiei?" Sakuri asks, looking around for the shrimp.  
  
"Oh, shorty? He just disappears like that." replied the carrot top.  
  
"Is he always that arrogant?" Sakuri asks, letting them in.  
  
"Him, arrogant?" the black haired kid says sarcastically.  
  
Sakuri leads them to Joy's room. Sakuri opens the door to see Kurama talking to Hiei who is sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke says.  
  
"Why don't we go to the park?" Joy suggests "It's a bit crowed in here."  
  
"Good idea! So, where is the park?" The red head says, looking around Joy's room for a sign.  
  
"It's this way." Sakuri says, trying to keep a straight face. Sakuri leads the way downstairs and everyone (but Hiei) follows.  
  
They walk to the park in silence and sit on some benches under a tree.  
  
"I think it would be wise to do proper introductions." Kurama comments "My name is Suichi Minimino, but all my friends call me Kurama, Youko, or Youko Kurama"  
  
Then, Kuwabara, being the idiot he is, stands up "My name is Kuzama Kuwabara. I'm the worst punk of Serioki Jr. High." Then, he sits back down.  
  
"My name is Yusuke Urameshi. The much much worser punk of Serioki Jr. High." Yusuke says looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"My name is Sakuri." Sakuri says  
  
"And my name is Joy" Joy says.  
  
"Ok, now on to more serious things." Yusuke starts.  
  
"Yusuke, serious?!? As if." Kuwabara interrupts  
  
"As I was saying," Yusuke continues, glaring at Kuwabara "How did we get here, and more importantly, how do we get back?"  
  
"I think I know how you got here." Sakuri says tentatively. Sakuri quickly explained to the gang about the box and the TV.  
  
"Kurama, have you ever heard of a box like that?" Yusuke asks  
  
"No, but I'll have to look at it to be sure." Kurama says  
  
"So where is the box?" Kuwabara asks  
  
"It's in my room. I'll take you there." Sakuri says. She gets up and the rest follow her example. "Are you coming Hiei?" Sakuri asks the nearest tree  
  
"Hn." Was the only response  
  
Sakuri shrugged and headed to her house. She opened the door and led them up to her room. Hiei was already there. Sakuri glares at Hiei as she goes to get the box. She hands the box to Kurama.  
  
Kurama examens the box for about 10 minuets.  
  
"Are you done yet? It's just a box." Kuwabara says.  
  
"Kuwabara. If you want me to find out how to get back, be quiet. I don't want to open it because we might bring more here." Kurama says logically.  
  
"Lets just open it. It can't be that bad." Yusuke says impatiently  
  
"Fine. There's not muck more I can do here anyways. Everybody ready?" Kurama asks. Everyone nods. Kurama tries to open the box and...  
  
I'll update soon. I promise!!! (Hint: The more reviews, the faster I update) Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews!!! I loved them. Thanx to maorningstar99, MysticChaos, insanekitsune, Caido Angeles The Dream Angel, A girl and her muses, THETWOTERRORS and Robin5791. Also, sorry about the cliffe, I couldn't resist!!!  
  
Recap: "Lets just open it. It can't be that bad." Yusuke says impatiently  
  
"Fine. There's not much more I can do here anyways. Everybody ready?" Kurama asks. Everyone nods. Kurama tries to open the box and...  
  
Kurama tries to open the box and fails. The box is locked. He tries again. Nothing.  
  
"Let me try." Yusuke says. Kurama hands the box to Yusuke and Yusuke tries to open it. Nothing. The box is still locked. Kuwabara and Hiei both try to open the box and it won't open to either of them either.  
  
"You didn't say it was locked!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"It wasn't." said very confused Sakuri. Sakuri picks up the box and opens it easily. She hands it to Kurama, but the moment it leaves Sakuri's hands, it snaps closed again.  
  
"I think only you were ment to handle it" Kurama said, handing the box back to her. Sakuri opens the box again and notices a necklace with a dragon pendent inside. She picks it up and puts it on.  
  
"Why can only a puny girl open the box" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I bet I'm stronger than you!!!" Sakuri retorts  
  
"Who isn't?" Hiei adds  
  
"Watch it shorty." Kuwabara says, glaring at Hiei  
  
"Children, children, behave!!!" Yusuke says  
  
"He started it" Sakuri mumbles  
  
"No I didn't! She did!" Kuwabara yells.  
  
"Stop fighting." Kurama commands.  
  
"No, keep fighting. It's amusing." Hiei said in an amused voice  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouts  
  
Sakuri closes the now empty box and blinks, not believing her eyes. She is no longer in her room. She is standing by a fighting ring.  
  
"Out of the ring! 1, 2, 3..." Says an announcer.  
  
Sakuri looks around. Yusuke is running toward the ring, Joy is standing beside her, Kurama is sitting up against a wall, Kuwabara is sitting on the ground, and Hiei and the masked fighter are in Ruka's tent.  
  
Yusuke runs into the ring where Jin is waiting.  
  
"What the hell was that?!? One minuet your here and then the next, poof! You're over there!!!" Jin exclaims.  
  
"I have no idea!" Yusuke says with his stupid grin.  
  
"How did we get back?" Kuwabara wonders out loud  
  
"What do you mean, you never left. Maybe you had better lay down." said a very confused Boton.  
  
She looks around and spots Joy and Sakuri "How did you get here? Only members of the team are allowed on the field, wait, your human, aren't you? It's dangerous here. So you see the girl with blue hair?" Boton asked, pointing up into the stands. "You'll be safe up there. Tell her Boton sent you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakuri said as she and Joy made their way up the stands to where the blue haired girl was sitting  
  
"Hello" Sakuri says tentatively. "Boton told us to come up here."  
  
"Hello" the girl replied. "My name is Yukina. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Sakuri" says Sakuri  
  
"And mine's Joy" adds Joy  
  
"and my name," says a tall girl with brown hair and a cigarette "is Shizuru"  
  
"Are you Kuwabara's older sister?" Sakuri asks  
  
"Yea, how did you know?" Shizuru says  
  
"Oh, just a guess!" Sakuri says quickly  
  
"Hello" said another girl with brown hair "my name is Kayko."  
  
"Hello Kayko!" Joy said  
  
"So how did you all get here? You just appeared out of nowhere by Boton" Shizuru asks  
  
"I have no idea" Sakuri says, shaking her head  
  
In the background, Jin had two tornado fists and Yusuke was in a strange pose.  
  
"I think we had better watch this." Shizuru said "It looks like the end"  
  
The five girls turned to watch as Jin charged Yusuke and Yusuke blocked one of Jin's tornado fists with one hand and the other with his foot. Then, before Jin could recover, Yusuke punched him in the gut and Jin went flying into the stands.  
  
"Out of the ring! I'll start the count" the announcer says "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,"  
  
Jin tried to stand up. He shouts down at Yusuke "Hang on Urameshi. I'll be right down" He stands up and falls further down the stands.  
  
"9, 10! and the winner by knock out ring out is Yusuke! On to the next round! Yusuke verses Risho. Fighters to the ring please!"  
  
A fighter stepped into the ring Yusuke and stands, arrogantly waiting  
  
"Fighters, ready set fight!" Koto yelled  
  
Yusuke ran at Risho and falls on his face as the intercom comes on.  
  
"Stop this fight immediately. After reviewing the video of the last fight, we have learned that Koto significantly postponed her count. Yusuke was out of the ring for more than 10 seconds. He has been disqualified. Since Team Urameshi has no more eligible fighters, there team has been."  
  
"Wait! I haven't got to fight yet!" Yells Kuwabara  
  
"Ok" Koto says "Risho verses Kuwabara! Ready, begin!!!"  
  
Kuwabara's getting the crap beat out of him until he sees Yukina's voice cheering him on and he realizes that she is watching(he was to dense to notice her earlier), and he quickly defeated Risho. "And the winner is Kuwabara! Team Urameshi advances!"  
  
Ruka let down her force field and released Hiei and the masked fighter. The crowds started to leave, grumbling about the outcome of the matches. The girls headed down toward the ring and as soon as they got there, Boton asked "How did you get here?"  
  
"They came with us." Kurama said.  
  
Joy and Sakuri filled Boton, the masked fighter, Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru in on the story with helpful comments from Yusuke and Kurama and useless comments from Kuwabara. Hiei said nothing. They walked back to the hotel and went to there suite. Everyone sat down on the couches and chairs except for Hiei, he sat on the windowsill.  
  
Then Kuwabara spoke "Hey, Hiei, why are you so quiet? Thinking about a girl?"  
  
Boton responded for Hiei "Oh come on Kuwabara. Don't be stupid. It's been a long day, plus, Hiei doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yea. Poor shorty." Kuwabara said  
  
"What did you say?" Hiei asked, glaring at Kuwabara  
  
"Nothing!" Kuwabara said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
While they were talking, Sakuri asked Joy if she wanted to go on a walk. They quietly got up and left without anyone noticing.  
  
Once they get outside, they start discussing a way to get home.  
  
"Maybe the box?" Joy suggests  
  
"It's in my room." Sakuri replies  
  
"What about..." Joy begins  
  
"Shhhh. Someone's coming." Sakuri interrupts  
  
A dark figure dressed in black steps onto the trail in front of the two girls. The man has a mask covering the lower half of his face so only his cold. empty eyes showed. He had long, black hair and a cold voice.  
  
"What are two humans doing out here? It's not safe you know." he said in a menacing tone  
  
"Who are you?" Sakuri demands in a voice full of courage while really wanting to distance herself as far as possible from this man.  
  
"My name is Karasu." He replies in the same cold tone  
  
"Well, Karasu, we must be going." Sakuri says as an excuse to get away  
  
"I think not." Karasu replies looking at them as if daring them to pass  
  
Just then, the wind picks up. At first, they think it's just Karasu, but then realize that it's coming from behind them. Sakuri and Joy spin around to see a tall man with red hair, pointy ears, and a horn on his head.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy that Yusuke fought?" Joy asks  
  
"Ya, Jin right?" Sakuri replies  
  
"What do you want?" Karasu asks venomously  
  
"I saw two lovely ladies and thought that they needed some company." Jin said simply  
  
Joy and Sakuri take a step toward the bushes on their left.  
  
"They have company" Karasu retorts  
  
Joy and Sakuri take another step  
  
"Not decent company" Jin replies  
  
Joy and Sakuri take another step  
  
"At least I don't get beat by humans" Karasu said coldly  
  
They take another step. They were only three inches from the bushes  
  
"You'll be beat if you fight Urameshi" Jin says Joy and Sakuri slip into the bushes and quietly slip away  
  
"Hey, where did the girls go?!?" Jin asked, noticing the two missing girls.  
  
"That way, I think." Karasu says, charging after Sakuri and Joy  
  
Mean while, Sakuri and Joy break into a dead run. Joy takes the direct route back to the hotel while Sakuri takes the longer route to hopefully buy Joy some time. Karasu darts after Sakuri and Jin follows Joy.  
  
Sakuri turns to see how close Karasu is when she trips over a tree root and falls to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!!!" Sakuri says, temporally dazed  
  
"Have you stopped running?" said a cold and hated voice behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakuri said viciously  
  
"You" Karasu replied  
  
"Get away" Sakuri demanded in a voice full of hatred.  
  
"Or what? You'll scream!?! You'll bring more demons here if you do"  
  
"Bastard!!!" Sakuri says in little more than a whisper  
  
"Watch your language" he says mockingly  
  
Sakuri stands up and looks him straight in the eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joy ran in a mad dart back to the hotel. She is to big a rush to get away to realize that there is a branch in front of her. She runs right into it and knocks herself out. Jin comes up behind her and see's her limp form. He carries her off to a cave as it starts to rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohh. You want to fight?" Karasu asks Sakuri  
  
"If you won't let me go, yes." Sakuri responded in an ice tone.  
  
"You don't know my attacks then do you girly." Karasu asks as he shouts for a lower class demon to step out. Karasu walks over to the frightened demon and briefly touches his neck and backs away. The demon looks unharmed for about a second before his head blows up. Sakuri flinches as blood lands around her.  
  
"Sure you want to fight me?" He asks raising a hand  
  
"You Bastard!!! What did he do to you?!?" Sakuri demands and Karasu gives an evil smirk. "Besides" Sakuri continued "if you want me, then you won't use that attack on me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to morningstar99, maria, Kage Miko, insanekitsune, blue  
moon gurl, and yuki san1 for reviewing. Hope you guys also like  
this chapter and don't forget to review at the end of this chapter.  
Also, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. R & R!!!  
  
Recap: "You Bastard!!! What did he do to you?!?" Sakuri demands and  
Karasu gives an evil smirk. "Besides" Sakuri continued "if you want  
me, then you won't use that attack on me."  
  
Back in the hotel, Hiei is listening to the group when he looks up and notices that Joy and Sakuri are gone. He uses his Jagan to look into their rooms. Empty. He looks around the hotel. They're not there either. He searched the trails and saw that they were heading straight toward Karasu. Yusuke must have noticed Hiei's bandana glowing because he asked "What's up Hiei?"  
  
"Nothing" Hiei responds as he gets up and walks out the door. Hiei knew what Karasu wants and what he'll do to get it without even reading his mind. Hiei knew that the girls would be in trouble and would need his help.  
  
Once Hiei was out of the hotel, he ran to the spot where he had seen them hoping that they hadn't gone to far. They were no longer on the trail. Hiei used his Jagan once more to find them. He saw that they had split up. Joy was running from Jin. Hiei saw her hit a tree branch and fall.  
  
'Jin will take care of her.' Hiei thought as Jin carefully picked Joy up and gently carried her off. He turned his eye to Sakuri. Sakuri had just tripped and given Karasu time to catch up. Hiei ran and jumped into a tree near Karasu and Sakuri and watched unnoticed as Sakuri got up.  
  
'I'll be here if she needs me.' he thought as Sakuri spoke.  
  
"Are you going to let me walk away or not?" Sakuri asked  
  
"Not" Karasu said simply  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sakuri said as she charged at Karasu and took a swipe at his face, ripping off his mask with one hand, and grabbing his sheathed Katana with the other. Sakuri jumped back with the sword raised. "Cheep" Karasu said scornfully, looking at his broken mask.  
  
"Your point?" Sakuri replies cooly  
  
"You'll regret that." he said glaring at Sakuri  
  
"Oh will I?" Sakuri asks in a taunting voice.  
  
"Yes, you will" Karasu replies coldly. Unknown to anyone, Hiei tenses, waiting for the explosion.  
  
Sakuri charges Karasu trying to run him through but Karasu side steps and Sakuri just runs right past him, but before she can turn around, something invisible brushes up against her leg. In the next instant, BOOM, a large explosion goes off and her lower leg has a large indent in it and is bleeding sufficiently. Sakuri stumbles and falls. She grits her teeth at the pain and rips off a large amount of cloth to quickly tie off the bleeding, but before she can firmly tie it, she feels a cold hand on her shoulder that makes her whole body shiver.  
  
"Pathetic." says a cold voice from over her shoulder. "Go to Hell." Sakuri says in a voice full of hatred as she turns to look at Karasu.  
  
"Still not minding that tongue of yours?" he says mockingly "Shall I cut it out for you?"  
  
Unnoticed to anyone, the dragon pendent around Sakuri's neck started to glow black. Also unnoticed to Sakuri and Karasu, Hiei jumped out of the tree he was in and walks behind Karasu.  
  
"You should leave." Hiei says, making both Sakuri and Karasu jump in surprise.  
  
Karasu turns quickly to see who would dare to interrupt him and recognizing Hiei says "Stay out of this demon traitor."  
  
"Leave now." Hiei says more forcefully.  
  
"I'll see you in the ring." Karasu says, turning to leave  
  
"No, you won't. Kurama will kill you first." Hiei says mater-of-factly  
  
"Cocky, aren't you." Karasu replied scornfully  
  
"I said you should leave." Hiei said more forcefully "Fine" Karasu said as he saw Hiei's energy shoot through the roof. He turned to Sakuri "I'll see you later."  
  
Sakuri glares at him and mutters "Bastard" under her breath. Karasu pauses, then continues to walk away. Hiei picks up a small pebble and tosses it three feet from Sakuri's face. There was a brief flash of lite and another explosion where the pebble seemed to have stopped.  
  
"Um... Thank you." Sakuri stammers  
  
"Are you crazy or just suicidal?" he asks in an emitionless tone  
  
"That was a thank you!!!" Sakuri yells  
  
"Hn" he replies "You might want to tie off the bleeding."  
  
"Oh, ya!" Sakuri says, finishing tieing off the bleeding. She tries to stand up and winces. Hiei pushes her firmly back to the ground  
  
"You'll make it worse if you try to walk."  
  
"Then how am I going to get out of here?"  
  
"I'll carry you"  
  
"What about Joy? Where is she?" Sakuri asked remembering her friend  
  
"She's fine. Trust me." Hiei said  
  
"Ok" Sakuri relents as a wave of dizzyness overcomes her. For the briefest second, an expression of worry flickered across Hiei's face.  
  
"We had better hurry. It's going to rain." Hiei stated. A clap of thunder cracks over head and rain starts to pour. Hiei quickly picked up Sakuri and ran far faster and smother than any human, however talanted, could run, even without carying another person. Hiei stops in a cave (not the one with Joy and Jin in it) and sets Sakuri down.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back." he commands, then runs out.  
  
Back at the hotel, Kurama is sitting in a chair talking to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, Shizuru, and Keiko when he sences Hiei comming up the stairs. The door to the room opens and Hiei walks in. "Hey Hiei!" Yusuke greets  
  
"Hn." is Hiei's only responce as he walks into another room.  
  
Blood. Kurama smelt part human part demon blood on Hiei. Blood that was definatally not Hiei's. Kurama got up and followes Hiei into the other room  
  
Hiei was getting medical supplies. "What's up Hiei?" Kurama asked  
  
"Nothing" Hiei says in a not to convincing tone  
  
"Whose blood is on you?" Kurama persists  
  
"Huh?" Hiei asks  
  
"The Ha blood!!!" Kurama says exasperatedly  
  
"There shouldn't be any Ha blood on me. It should be human."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said instantally "You know the punishiment for harming a human!"  
  
"It wasn't me and what do you mean by ha blood?" Hiei asked  
  
"Like I said, it's part Demon, part human. Now who's hurt and how?" Kurama asked seriosally  
  
Hiei quickly explains about the fight between Karasu and Sakuri and about Jin and Joy while he prepares the medical supplies.  
  
"Do you need help?" Kurama asks as Hieipicks up the medical bag and walks tword the door  
  
"No" Hiei says quickally "We probabally won't be back till morning. Keep Yusuke and them from worring"  
  
Hiei walks quietally out the door and Kurama goes to finish the conversation with the gang, directing the conversation away from Hiei, Sakuri, and Joy. 


End file.
